WWE Sex Stories: Chapter One Sasha Banks X Roman Reigns LemonsMature
by MasterMainKai
Summary: My first story full of lemons and Mature content, contains sex,anal,fingering so if you dont like that stuff dont read this Sasha Banks X Roman Reigns Lemon Mature


p class="MsoNormal"strongCast/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strongRoman Reigns X Sasha Banks/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strongThis is my first story so i hope you enjoy it /strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strongP.S I do not own these WWE characters or anything related to WWE because trust me if i did there would be alot more of Sasha on tv. /strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"Sasha fight with Paige had gone to shit she had got Paige into the bank statement but because Paige was so sweaty she slipped out and Paige manged to get the Paige turner on Sasha knocking her clean out next thing she knew Paige's hand was being lifted by the referee and her theme song playing./p  
p class="MsoNormal"All Sasha wanted to do was have a shower and head home and watch some Total Divas but when she got to the women's shower she pushed the door to find it locked "what the fuck? There not normally locked at this time." Sasha looked around trying to find someone who could open the door when Dean Ambrose comes out of the men's shower "oh hey Sasha unlucky fight" Sasha groans to herself "Oh one of the showers broke in there and flooded it so they locked it early, no ones in the men's so you can have a shower in there plus if someone comes in just shout at them to get out" and with that he walks of meeting Renee Young and leaving hand in hand. "fuck this I need a shower" she thought so she poked her head in to make sure no one was in there realising dean was telling the truth she headed in./p  
p class="MsoNormal"She tried to find things to block the door but was only lucky enough to find a bench that moved so she slid it across to the door she turned to the hanger and took of her wrestling top and popping out her DD tits "god that feels better" moaning at the sudden release of tension she lifts a hand up and starts massaging them "god I need a new top that one is so tight" she said. After a few second she takes her boss shorts off then her pink thong and walks into a shower cubicle she sees a white liquid flow into the drain when she turns the shower on "what the fuck Dean? At least wait till your fucking home damn you even have Renee!" once she made sure all of it was washed away she grabs the soap bottle and starts to squirt it all over her tits she slowly massaged the soap into a lather enjoying the pleasure she was getting. Realising she was getting hornier by the second one hand slowly went down to her shaven pussy rubbing her two fingers along it "oh shit that feels so good, but nothing beats a cock, god why did my last boyfriend have to move to Canada his cock was glorious". She continues rubbing her pussy when she slowly slides one finger in and out repeating that motion "oh fuck yes oh oh oh shit" when suddenly she hears the door bang into the bench she turns off the shower quickly and peaks out the cubicle door to see Roman Reigns walk in "what the fuck is that doing there?" he says to himself shaking his head in confusion he walks over to the rack across from Sasha's clothes "oh fuck he's going to see them, I'm so busted!" Sasha whispers to herself but is quickly agape when Roman takes off his shirt to reveal a nice tanned muscular body "h.o.l.y. s.h.i.t" Sasha gasps her hand involuntarily moving back down to her crotch massaging it slowly Reigns removes his trousers and boxers and the second Sasha sees his dick she inserts her fingers into herself Sasha closes her eyes his dick printed on her eyelids completely taken in by the pleasure she doesn't realise Roman walking up to her cubicle "who's in there?" Sasha gasps and closes the door "hey come on I know you're in there" Roman looks around and sees a BOSS t-shirt hanging on the rack across from his "oh hey Sasha I heard about the women's its cool I'll be in the cubicle next to you if that doesn't bother you" Sasha replies with a squeaky "sure" when she hears the shower turn on she releases the air she was holding in terrified if she breathed she would of exploded she continued washing herself when she hears a loud bang from the cubicle next to her fearing for her co-worker she peeks her head through his cubicle door and see roman bending down picking up a soap bottle he sees Sasha out the corner of his eye "oh sorry should of let you know this soap bottle fell thanks for coming to my recue though" he laughs clearly no shame in his body "why would he" Sasha thought "its god like". "hey Sasha could you help me do my back there's a spot I can't reach and its really irritating me" not sure if she heard it right Sasha goes "huh?" and reigns repeats what he said Sasha without hesitation moves into his cubicle and starts to blush the look roman gives her body he turns and points "it's right there" Sasha squirts soap onto her hand and start lathering his back making sure to move over all his back muscles once done she puts the soap bottle down and turn to leave when Roman said "hey I need to do yours it would be rude not to return the favour" grinning inwardly Sasha slowly turns making sure to sway her hips as she walked back to him she turn and lets him work after he was done doing her back he spins her slowly and starts to do her stomach moving towards her tits but slowly in case any resistance was made but none came so Roman continued water flowing down her body sliding over her tits romans dick slowly grew but as he was massaging her tits he was reveling in that feeling not his dick but he was so close to Sasha and his dick was 8 inches that when it was fully hard it hit Sasha pussy very slight Roman instinctively bucks forwards rubbing his dick against her pussy fold Sasha lets out a moan realising what happened they both pull away from each other and Sasha turns roman gasps "Sasha I'm so sorry I didn't-" Roman get cut off by Sasha's lips grinding against his, Roman slides his tongue into her mouth both fighting for dominance but Roman wins earning him a reward as she moans into him./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Romans hand move up to her DD's and massages then tweaking her nipples when they finally release Sasha gives him a dirty look and lowers to her knees eye level with his 8-inch cock she kisses the tip and roman respond with "fuck Sasha I need you right now" Sasha grins and takes in the end of his cock and bobbing her head "oh shitttt Sasha that's good" Sasha slowly takes more and more in until her nose is buried in his pubes Roman wanting a release starts to thrust his dick in and out of her mouth "fuck fuck fuck that's good" Sasha gaging whenever it hits the back of her throat but she enjoyed it suddenly she feels his vein bulge and sperm shoots down her throat. She manages to swallow it before she gets up licks her lips and stares at Roman before locking lips with him again stroking his dick with her left hand until he was hard again Roman realising he was at full mast swing her round till she's facing the wall before bending her over and putting his tip to her folds "you ready?" Roman questions "Just fuck me Roman please" Roman takes the order and thrusts deep into her "fuck me your dick is so big" Roman loving the dirty talk replies "you like my dick don't you, you little slut" "yes I'm a slut that loves cock please give me all your cock" Roman obeys and thrust in and out "yes yes yes yes ohhhh fuck YES" Roman starts picking up the speed "OHHHH FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK YES YES YES YES OHHHHHHH THAT FEELS SO FUCKING GOOD FUCK ME HARDER PLEASE FUCK ME!" Sasha screams before climaxing around his dick Roman feeling her juices around his dick is enough to make him pick up the pace more "OH OH OH YES YES YES OHH OHH UNGH FUCK ME WITH YOUR MASSIVE COCK I LOVE IT WHEN ITS INSIDE ME OHHHHH FUCK AHHH" she cries Roman close to climaxes realizes he can't cum inside her in case she gets pregnant and that could end her career he pulls out and put her on her knees before jerking himself off until he was shooting his cum all over her face "Fuck me Sasha that was awesome". "Yeah It was but you know there's one hole you haven't filled yet" as she lies on her back and spread her ass cheeks the sight is enough to get Roman hard again before he craws up to her and put his tip against her ass rubbing up and down "Tell me how much you want it" he growls "oh Roman please I want to feel your massive dick ramming into my ass until I cum and then you cum inside my ass I want you to fill my ass with your sperm please just stick it in" Roman happy with the response slowly inserts himself into her ass making sure not to hurt her "ohhhh fuck yes fuck my ass with your cock you feel so good inside me" Roman is fully inserted and starts to move his hips back and forth "ohhh fuck yes fuck fuck fuck yes please harder" picking up the pace Roman starts feeling hes close "mmm yes Roman ugh ugh ugh ugh yes yes yes YESSSS OH FUCK MY ASS YOU FEEL SO GOOD!" Roman sticks a finger into her pussy and along with his thrust moves in and out "oh yes finger my pussy fucking finger me till I cum ohhhh god im cumming! Yes Yes Yes Yes oh fuck" she cries before releasing her juices all over Romans finger, however Roman had still not cummed and was still thrusting in and out "oh god Sasha your ass is so tight oh fuck yes!" before he too climaxes. The two collapse on the floor before they hear someone clapping "now wasn't that a show" they gasp and look up as someone enters their cubicle "that might just give me a reason to fire you" as they stare mouths a gawp cum still flowing out of their dick and pussy as Stephanie McMahon looks on/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong Thanks for reading guys this was my first story so be sure leave a review on what you thought if you dont want me to go down the Roman x Sasha x Stephanie route please let me know who you would want to see /strong/p


End file.
